Origin Chronicles: Sonic The Hedgehog
by Mixie94
Summary: A small blue hedgehog washed up onto a beach of South Island, only to be found by a hedgehog named Charles.With no clue of who he is or where he came from, what will become of this blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes?


A small blue colored hedgehog, probably no older than maybe four or five years old, drifted slowly into a watery grave. An small broken plane rushed past the young hedgehog into the depths of the black ocean, memories and everything that was dear to him faded away along with it. Bubbles surrounded the hedgehog as his breath escaped him. He held no name and had no past. Everything he knew drifted away from him. He started to feel the coldness of death as it wrapped its arms around him, and it somewhat gave him comfort.

_No, I want to live...I have to live_ thought the blue hedgehog to himself as he opened his eyes to see his watery grave. His eyes were colored emerald green which seemed to glow in the dark water. He tossed away the sweet embrace of death and used the little strength he had to start to pull himself up towards the sky.

Air filled the young hedgehog's lungs when he reached the surface of the water, he never have thought that his lungs longed so much for the sweet saltwater air. The blue hedgehog felt a stinging pain of his head but ignored it for the moment, which was easy for the most part he felt numb. He spotted a piece of drift wood near him and latched on for dear life. No matter what he would not let go, he wanted to live so in order to do so he would have to force his aching body to hold on. It wasn't long before the hedgehog started to drift off to sleep, the soft rocking motion of the waves gently whisked him away from the world. A single tear ran down his face and landed into the vast ocean.

* * *

><p>Charles, a mid-aged blue lightly colored hedgehog with some graying in his fur along with soft green eyes, decided that it was a lovely and cool night to walk on the shores of South Island. He wore a green colored jacket that he had zipped up due to the fact that it was a bit chilly and red and white colored sneakers. He also had a pair of thin framed glasses on as well, usually he wore contacts but he just felt like he wanted to wear them tonight. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked across the beach. The moon shined brightly in the clear dark sky, it gave Charles more than enough light. After a good long walk he thought it was time to head back home, although when he turned to head on home something caught his eye. A small blue hedgehog laid on the shore, which alarmed Charles greatly.<p>

Once he made it over to the young hedgehog, he saw that there was a gash on the child's head that a stream of red blood flowed which started to stain the young hedgehog's quills. Charles glanced around and saw that the child was completely alone, his heart melted at the very thought of what might have happened to the young hedgehog's parents.

"I can't leave you out here, can I?" muttered Charles to himself. Quickly the older hedgehog pulled off his green jacket and carefully wrapped the little blue hedgehog in it. He then scooped up the hedgehog, along with some sand, and held the child in his arms. "Come on my home isn't far from here" he said to the sleeping young hedgehog as he walked towards his home.

* * *

><p>A modest sized home stood upon a hill, it seemed to be built of some sort of sturdy metal that was a mix of silver and copper in color. The house stood alone, although there seemed to be a large garage structure right next to the house, so there was no neighbors or anything near him. It was quiet and peaceful, a wonderful place for a home. It only took Charles about fifteen minutes to reach his home with the little blue hedgehog in his arms.<p>

He hardly ever kept his front door locked, he never felt the need to, with a slight turn of the doorknob Charles opened the door with one hand. He flicked on a light switch right away so that the darkened home would light up. Inside of the home, it was quite bare. There was no pictures and hardly thing really in the room. With one's guess it was probably the living room. Charles walked over to the couch and laid the small hedgehog on it, he still had the blue hedgehog wrapped up in his jacket.

"You stay right there and I'll go grab something to clean up your head" said Charles, he though was pretty much talking to himself for the small hedgehog was still fast asleep. He sighed and left the room so he could get what he needed.

A few minutes later he came back with some rubbing alcohol, cloth, and some bandages. Charles walked over to the couch that the small blue hedgehog laid on and knelt next to it. He pulled out the cloth and poured some of the rubbing alcohol onto it. Charles then slowly brought the cloth to the wound on the small hedgehog's head. Once the cloth though touched the small hedgehog's head, he woke up in a jolt.

"Ouch that burns" the small hedgehog yelped.

"Sorry about that, it does sting a bit doesn't it?" responded Charles in a friendly tone.

"Yeah," muttered the young hedgehog as glanced around a bit. "Where am I?"

"My home, its alright I'm not going to do anything to hurt you," said the older hedgehog softly, he held up the cloth "May I finish cleaning you up?"

"Well, will you use that burning stuff again?"

"I have to, but don't worry if you behave I'll be over quick okay"

"Alright, but make it quick"

Charles gave him a nod and continued to clean the small hedgehog up, he tried to go as fast a he could but still be able to do a good job. Besides wincing the small hedgehog pretty much stayed still as Charles cleaned him up. Once he had cleaned up the wound, Charles saw that it wasn't as bad as he first had thought. He took the bandage and covered up the wound, it didn't need anymore than that. "See all done"

The little blue hedgehog looked right at Charles, when that happened the older hedgehog couldn't help feel like he was looking at a younger image of himself. They were both about the same color, expect age had gotten to Charles so his fur is much duller that the kid's. They also almost had the same eye color, but the younger one's eyes were a much pretty green than his as well. The small hedgehog took off the jacket and looked at it before he put it off to the side.

"Do you have a name little guy" asked Charles after a few seconds.

The little blue hedgehog thought for a moment and shook his head side to side. "No"

"Everyone had a name, like mine is Charles"

"I don't know mine" muttered the small hedgehog.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Nope, sorry mister"

It didn't take long before the little blue hedgehog was fast asleep again. Charles went off and grabbed a nice clean blanket from his closet in his bed room, and returned back into the living room. He picked up his jacket off the couch, it was covered in sand but he figured he'll put it in the wash in the morning. He also figured he could try and clean up the little hedgehog better in the morning as well . Charles gently laid the blanket on top of the sleeping small hedgehog.

"Sleep well, you had a ruff day" whispered Charles as he turned off the main lights, he had turned on the hall light so he could find his way to his room. Once in his room the older hedgehog turned on a single light.

He room was pretty much bland much like the living room, he though had a single picture on his end table. There was three hedgehogs in the picture, one of which looked like him except younger. His fur wasn't as grey in the picture as it was now but he had the same dull green eyes, he looked really happy in the picture as well. Charles couldn't remember the last time he had smiled. Also in the picture there was a female hedgehog, who's quills were colored in a light indigo color. Her eyes were a calming ice blue color and wore a soft warm smile. She wore a flower printed sundress and a sun hat to match. In between the two hedgehogs was a smaller hedgehog, who looked much like Charles but had the women hedgehog's eyes. The Charles in the picture had his hand on top the little hedgehog's head, as if he was playing with the little one's quills.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready yet to take care of the little guy, but I couldn't leave him out there," sighed Charles as he glanced at the picture "Maybe he just got separated from his parents, lets go with that for right now" He turned off the light in his room and crawled into his bed. It though took him a while to drift off to sleep, he just starred up at the ceiling for a while until slumber took him away to dream land.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of the first installment of my Origin Chronicles series.

Before you ask, yes this Charles is a bit based off the many reincarnations of Sonic's Uncle Chuck, although this one isn't related to our hero (to be fair I don't think the Uncle Chuck from Sonic Underground was related to Sonic either) and has other differences as well.

So what will be in store for our nameless hero, well you'll just have to wait and see...


End file.
